


Black Ops Assassin vs HECU grunt (horny version)

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah
Kudos: 2





	Black Ops Assassin vs HECU grunt (horny version)

The black ops assassin walked along, holding her silenced pistols. She was tasked with looking out for any stragglers, human or alien. The woman sighed, as she made her way around the area for the umpteenth time. 

Meanwhile, a HECU grunt moved along, holding his SPAS-12 while walking. Apparently, they had new hostiles. Didn’t get any more info than that, since the radio died afterward. The man cursed to himself as he checked another corner. None of those freaky crab things, thankfully.

He continued to move along, eyes warily scanning his surroundings. If he saw Freeman here, he was as good as dead. Not only did the orange clad man kill several marines with ease, there were rumors that he had also fought off the new hostiles.

When was he going to get out of here? He continued to walk along, unaware of how loud his movements were becoming. He turned to his backside, walking backwards as he scanned the corridor he came from.

Thankfully, there were no hostiles following him. And then, he reached to his front, thinking there was a door. He instead got a handful of something soft. Something shaped like a globe. And he turned.

Face to face with red night vision goggles. Oh, he was fucked. The woman quickly kicked his legs, sending him toppling to the ground. But he was still holding her breast. And so, he ended up face planting right into her chest.

The marine quickly attempted to restrain her arms, while the woman kneed him right in the vest. The PCV vest. The vest that promptly absorbed the hit like it was nothing, while the grunt got up.

Big mistake. He felt something hit him right in the nuts, and he got on the ground again, clutching them. He looked up to see the extremely angry woman roll over to him and restrain him with her legs.

He gripped her thighs as she attempted to choke him out with them, before flexing all his fingers and then trying to hit her at a random spot with them.

Of course, with his luck, he hit her right in the vestibule. And she quickly released him, as he moved off her and turned to the woman. He was quickly taken down again however, with the woman’s night vision goggles flipped off.

Needless to say, she looked less than pleased. And then she unstrapped her vest, before absolutely smothering him with her breasts. She laughed at him as he let out muffled shouts and tried to get away from her.

He continued to squirm under her, accidentally nudging his crotch to hers. This gave the woman an idea, as she began to rub her crotch against his, while pressing her entire body against him.

The marine was not going to lie. This got him hard. They continued to do this for several more minutes, tussling and turning. Minutes turned to hours.

And then the one and only Freeman came, saw them, and pulled out a satchel charge. The physicist tossed the charge at the duo, before activating it. He ran along as the body parts fell from the sky, along with bits of blood and bone from their bodies.

Goddamn HECU, he thought. How dare they try and have sex while he was busy saving his friends and the world? He silently reminded himself to kick the next HECU he sees in the balls as hard as he can.

Now, how much farther until he got to the Lambda core?


End file.
